


一个借鉴了许多莫里森梗的大纲

by stipethom



Category: DC Animated Universe, Superman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom





	一个借鉴了许多莫里森梗的大纲

可能别人也有借鉴但我记不得名字了…若有似曾相识处，欢迎指出。

 

露易丝·莱恩令人惊讶地活到了八十岁，终身未婚。她年轻的时候和许多男人交往过，有一次已经订婚了，但对方却在度假胜地的酒店套房里被流弹炸死，她醒来时已经被送到医院，几小时前缱绻旖旎的大床另一半已彻底烧焦。她一直坚信克拉克·肯特没死，因为她是世界上唯一知道克拉克秘密的人。不过，死亡这种事谁也说不清。（至少比“脑子里有癌细胞不清除就死清除了就忘掉恋人”这种分离方式来得没那么讨厌，她想。）

这一年她独自度过生日之夜，照例漫步到一座小山丘上。这一天不同寻常。她遇见了依然宛如30岁的克拉克·肯特，当年名噪一时的“超人”。五十年过去，他请求她的宽恕，为他的不辞而别，而他确有难言之隐。露易丝莞尔一笑：“那对你来说一定只是一眨眼的时间，但对我来说是整整五十年。”克拉克只好闭嘴，后悔自己问了这样粗陋的问题。原来他被流弹击中后，差点一命呜呼。那并非普通的流弹，是由莱克斯集团研制的含氪弹，贩给剑拔弩张的诸国，使莱克斯集团大发横财。在一段时期的养精蓄锐之后，克拉克离群索居，体味到了不曾尝到的孤独滋味，他生来一直生活在人类聚落中，自此方反思社会对他、社会对超人、超人对社会的意义和价值。由于种种干扰因素，他无法联络路易斯长达五年，他猜想路易丝已接受了星球日报记者克拉克失踪的事实，不受阻碍地继续前行，但他本人的前途却停滞了。她挺过了他的死亡，而他能挺过她的吗？他决定永远离开。

第六年，凯尔·艾尔逐渐适应他的更符合外星客身份的奇异生活，并着手调查那些干扰他正常施展能力的磁场。意料之中，他在强磁场地区找到了数个卢瑟旗下的化工工厂，截获了氪石燃料研究的最新情报：莱克斯·卢瑟已经研发出了新的氪石化合物，其辐射强度可达昔日十倍。卢瑟本人痴迷于人体强化和寿命延长，不仅仅满足于替代器官或生化人，他要做出能抵御一切腐蚀、永不降解又不被人体排异的材料。几个月来，下到接近过工厂的工人，上到偶尔乘专机前来巡查的董事会成员，纷纷诊断出不治之症，以惊人的速度衰退、逝世，卢瑟本人的实验也进入最终阶段，他把自己锁进海底秘密实验室躲避搜捕，联邦警探和小报记者都拿他束手无策。凯尔·艾尔最后一次见到卢瑟是在通往陆地的暗道出口，此时超人的前任劲敌不得不面对实验的失败和身体的溃烂，气息奄奄。凯尔·艾尔决定救活他。

利用孤独堡垒里流传下来的氪星科技，凯尔·艾尔用外科手术使卢瑟停止排异反应，成为永生族的一员。与此同时，前商界巨擘也拥有了恐惧氪石的弱点，这令他此前的努力一笔勾销，也让凯尔·艾尔能够在他心怀怨恨时制服他。这种虎狼在侧的日子提心吊胆又过了一年，期间卢瑟九十七次尝试从孤独堡垒越狱，一次被投入幻影空间（长达48小时），最终筋疲力尽的超人提出与他握手言和，条件是他的活动范围暂时不可超越北极圈。第二年，卢瑟获准扩展他的活动半径，但不得越过回归线。几年后，他从外星人那儿争取到了沿着赤道飞翔的权利，但他必须在首次航行后即刻返回孤独堡垒。在凯尔·艾尔的严密监视下，卢瑟少有出格行为。尽管他晓得对方皮囊底下的心肠依然不可救药，但至少表面上配合了他维护和平的责任感。

这是凯尔·艾尔与露易丝分别的第五十年。就在露易丝生日的晚上，他忍不住又飞到了那座露易丝常常徘徊的，镌刻了他们热恋回忆的小山岗。这一次，当露易丝沉重的足音向他袭来，他没有隐入山林的阴影中，正面迎接了她。他握住她的手，交谈了一天一夜，群山从深黛转为苍白，又以浅葱遍染深彤的霞彩……末了，他情不自禁地祈求露易丝，请她准许自己赐予她永生，以使他们可以厮守在一起。露易丝布满皱纹的双眼凝视他渴盼的、包含忧伤的俊逸面庞，回答道：“除了暮年的拖长，我想象不出别的灵魂不灭的方式。”剥夺死亡将剥夺她一生所创造的成就与价值。他只好答应她，让她人类的心脏自行衰老，直至跳动停止。

回到孤独堡垒后，凯尔·艾尔意识到自己被卢瑟尾随。一开始他不明白卢瑟这么做的用意，毕竟，如今的超人已不具有被莱克斯·卢瑟耿耿于怀的价值，虽然讽刺，卢瑟却切实地成为了他曾经朝思暮想的异能永生体。用餐时，凯尔·艾尔发觉卢瑟将胡椒罐头摆成兵阵，用胡椒粉在餐盘上洒出黄道十二宫星图，他表现得不再像以前那样热衷外出，夜以继日埋首于故纸堆中。只有一个可能的推测；到了夏天，一切都揭晓了：卢瑟从未放弃杀死超人的计划。他乘着一个凯尔·艾尔云游列国后返回堡垒的星夜，启动了藏在星云中的天体武器，他把它们藏得那么隐蔽以至于前者丝毫未觉。他把凯尔·艾尔逼近后山一幢废弃房屋的阴影里，所有武器都瞄准了超人。

凯尔·艾尔说：“我在当初救你的时候就知道会有这么一天。”他一边假意放弃抵抗，一边试图引爆整个堡垒。那样，数亿年的氪星文明或将失落，但也避免它们落入卢瑟手中。就在他将要启动炸弹的几秒前，卢瑟改变了主意，星际枪炮的准心调转，避开了凯尔·艾尔的要害。他解释道，在他设法弄出一批同类之前，他不希望凯尔·艾尔轻易死掉。记住他的警告，他说，下次架在脖子上的刀将不可抗拒地划进外星人的血肉。语毕，卢瑟乘飞行器离开。


End file.
